Vampire story PLEASE READ
by vampirerose33
Summary: My Original Vampire Story- Kind of in the styles of Twilight and Morganville Vampires.A tale about true love, running away andg getting over the past. Please rate honestly, I need advice on how to make my work better , Thank you


I had that strange feeling that someone was watching me, ruthless burning eyes glaring straight at me. I had to be imagining it, the only person who was on this rickety, broken down bus was the aging bus driver. His eyes were firmly fixed on the crowded roads, occasionally closing over from lack of sleep, so I must have been making it up. I buzzed the bell, thanked the tired man, and stepped off the bus, the first step into my new life.

I rolled my eyes; the bright, pulsing neon lights gave me a headache even behind the dark sunglasses. At night was really the only time I could go out, I gave nothing away covered up in the green leather trench coat. I didn't really need it; it was only to cover up the dreadful outfit underneath. Here was the place, _Cocktail, _flashed in that annoying neon pink. I laughed pitifully at the teenagers in the long line, girls in fewer clothes than a swimsuit model and guys with so much gel in their hair that they would burst into flames if a match was lit nearby. I strutted right past them, smiling a heart-breaking smile at the bouncer. Mesmerised he let me in without thinking, girls groaned in disgust and envy and guys gazed after me awestruck.

It was hard to get used to all the attention, I let my long midnight black hair hide my face, and also let the uncomfortable heat and the ear piercing dance music overwhelm me. Finally realising I looked even more out of place than usual; I unbuttoned the long trench coat. I was wearing a little less than a bikini with a lot more lace. Everyone eye in the room looked at me, great way to stay out of the spotlight, it was like my newly acquired death pale skin was a magnet. It took a lot to stop teens in a club, they all stopped dancing, drinking and a lot of other things that they really shouldn't be doing. Guys swarmed around me like bees, trying to get a little piece of me, Girls looked at me jealously silently asking why they couldn't look like me. Embarrassed and thankful that my porcelain skin didn't blush, I carried on walking.

I found the spot I was looking for, he was in-between the bar and the toilets, sat in a leather booth with two muscly body guards. He had a smug look on his rat like face. I zipped over and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Was this really necessary!" I demanded looking down at my awkward attire. He smirked, "I wanted you to fit in, you look stunning I might add." he muttered in a husky southern accent adding, " although you look like you could use a little spray tan." I had to try hard not to let the blood curdling snarl escape my lips, I smiled sweetly instead. "Please, Mr Brown, Can we get on with it?" I asked.

When he ignored my request and carried on staring at me, I didn't even try to hide the growl, it broke through my lips and Mr Brown flinched. His body guarded tensed their muscles. "No need for that" I winked, lifting up the dark sunglasses to revealing luminous, blood thirsty eyes. Even the bodyguards winced at that one. "My papers!" I commanded. The burliest body guard passed a brown paper bag over the table, inside was a fake passport and driver's license, both stating that I was Leila Blake and 763 years younger than I really was. I smiled, it all looked good. I got a wad of cash out of my jacket pocket, and passed it over the table. He counted it up and gestured at the brown paper bag. I emptied the contest into my pocket.

Mr Brown smoothed down his mousy hair and whispered, "You know you don't have to leave so soon. I would be happy to keep your company for a little while.|" ,I less than politely declined lifting up my sunglasses once more, this put him off. "Thanks again, I would prefer if you kept this between us. And didn't try to contact me again, these forgeries are good I won't need any more." I questioned. He agreed, "Pleasure helping you, beautiful." He shook my hand; I tried not to use my new strength too much. I gave him a long departing smile, flashing fangs as I went. I secured the remaining thousands of dollars and my new papers into an inside pocket buttoning up the jacket. I strolled out of the place aware every pair of eyes homing in on me.

The dark streets of New York were too crowded, I kept to the backstreets pulling the leather hood up over my face, and I was in no danger of anyone seeing me. I crouched ready on the small tin roof of the night clubs door, a getaway car was waiting a block away, and it would be waiting there until the police seized it. My sensitive ears heard the door knob twitch, I jumped into predator mode. The door swung open, dusty air spilled out and three shifty men stepped into the stone cold night air. I glided down and slit the strongest body guard's throat first, not even a muffled cry escaped his mouth. Before the second body guard noticed a thing I knocked him out. The dry thirst ached in my throat and all common sense went, instinct told me not to waste another drop of the sweet blood, I lapped it up off the pavement and slurped it out of the bodyguard's neck.I moved onto the next body guard, mind boggling thirst brought out the monster in me. Fangs ripped through the juicy skin and I glugged the cold blood, the second body guard died, slumped next to the other one.

Mr Brown saw both of his precious right hand men fall into a crumpled heap on the ground, I was lightning fast. I landed gracefully in front of him, wiped my glorious face with the back of my hand, and smiled, teeth covered in blood. "Sorry, but I can't risk it." I whispered simply and drained him. I looked down at the mess, all faces masks of pain and shook, I felt a pang of guilt but I had to get used to it. I retrieved my money from Mr Browns suit pocket as well as car keys, stole three wallets so nobody could Identify the men, I put guns into their hands and created artificial bullet wounds so It would look like they finished each other off.

I leapt off into the night; I was on the run I couldn't afford any evidence. I grinned at my plan, knowing that all of the teens in the club would be too drunk to remember me. Silently, I walked over to the shiny black car; polished to perfection I could see my dazzling face in it. I patted it appreciatively and smashed the window. Inside I scrabbled around; I could smell pine nut, cigar smoke and dust but not the distinctive acidic vampire scent. Sooner or later somebody would find the bodies and call the police, they would trace the car back to the bodies, and somehow he would find me.

Suddenly, I got a whiff of aging leather and found a diary. Written in today's spot was _Meeting Cocktail Downtown._ I grinned at the little heart written beside it, grabbed a pencil and made some changes. Now it read, _teach Robinson a lesson_. I thought that would be satisfying information for the cops. I looked around and dashed out, instincts told me to run; I was in another state within minutes.

After a while it was day again. I couldn't run without being noticed, and the sun would fry me. I had to lay low, indoors. I slipped into a supermarket, fastening the coat and putting the shades back on. It wasn't open yet, the sun had barley rose in the sky. I strolled around the shop at my leisure picking up extra reading material, and then I crept up to the clothing isle slipping on black skinnies and a t-shirt and oversized hoodie. I was so glad to be out of that ridiculous outfit. I was in the staff shower room before the doors got open.

All clean and ready I walked around the store, blending in with early morning bargain hunters and eager shoppers, apart from the devastating supermodel good looks and the snowy skin that is. Pretending to be interested in so dim smelling food that I couldn't eat, I walked close to a display board recognising a blurry picture. There on the board was a police wanted poster, the girl was perfection. She had gorgeous white velvet skin, framed by cascading jet black waves of long hair. Dressed in a skimpy lace bikini and an out of place coat, wide glasses hide her eyes. Underneath read have you seen this woman, in question for man slaughter, last seen in downtown new york.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, the picture was from cocktail cctv. As the last person to be seen with the men I was 100% a suspect. I had been careful to act convincingly human all day, not walking to fast, breathing and moving often, caution flew out of the window as I pulled the notice of the display.

I couldn't part with my trusty leather trench coat. I had had it for nearly a thousand years, so instead I got a large backpack, I packed it with various different outfits, all from the shop, books and toiletries and hair dye. Also going on top was a shiny new smartphone and a lighter. Throwing in my trench coat felt wrong, taking it off was strange to me but I knew I would be recognised with it on. I zipped it up and headed to the counter, reassuredthe bulk in the bag was just padding with a smile and handed the spotty teen a few dollars. He was too caught up in my eyes to notice.

Heading up to the staff shower room again I saw a vampire. The room was full of the mouth-watering sent of human blood and the opposite sent of food, so when the acidic burning sensation hit it caught me off guard. He was young, hardly a new born yet, we exchanged glances he nodded at me. "_Does it get easier, mam?" _His brain waves asked me, you could hear the nerves. I sent a message back _"You will always want to kill them, but it will become easier to resist their blood. Mam was my creator, I'm not 8,000 yet! Call me Leila" _I struggled to remember my new name. I carried on walking. He smiled warily and replied: "_Sorry Leila. I am Xavier Richards I was made a few months back, my creator left me. I just needed some help you know. Too know what's going on…"_ I laughed at his blatant lack of understanding; he probably didn't know what a vampire was. "_Xavier hmm..Fitting. You look young, Immortality suits you. I'm heading west if you need anymore….. Help. Also you shouldn't mind talk with a vampire straight away. Many as hostile, so an invasion of privacy can get you burnt." _

He flicked his hair at the compliment and if he could have blushed, crimson would have highlighted his strong cheek bones. "_Good advice andThank you, although if you could see yourself, you wouldn't say that. I haven't seen hair like that, even with immortality!" _I narrowed my eyes at this one, I was used to humans floundering in my beauty but never vampires, pathetic really. "_Don't get attached, Its getting cut off in a minute." _I strolled off into the shower room.

I couldn't get used to it, peering in the mirror. I saw a flawless face gasp, mouth open wide, fangs bared; a spiky blonde bob framed skin that looked pale, even next to white blonde. The blood red eyes scanned the mirror then were covered by new pink framed sunglasses. A different person walked out of that store, a person more like Leila Blake than Genevieve Roux

I ran, and the sun set right in front of my hurting my eyes. All my senses a blur, no smell, no taste, just the dull background of trees, the only person I saw was the occasional hiker. The second it took for them to stop and gasp at me was all it took to kill them. These three meals kept me going, I used the blood up like oxygen it gave me energy. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. Until…

I got that putrid sharp smell again, tinted with vanilla. Definitely a vampire, I jolted to a stop, eyes blazing red, the forest was tinted red too. Fangs shot down and a loud scratching growl escaped. He dropped from the trees, that vampire from the store. I clocked the sun kissed blonde hair, finishing just above his fierce pure red new-born eyes. He had rosy skin for a vampire, glistening in the moonlight still deathly pale of course. His face had a boyish charm to it, pointed check bones, and crooked pearly white teeth, smile lines too! He was an unusual looking vampire, I found myself smiling along with him.

"Hi I'm sorry, it is you, right? From the store, you changed your hair. It suits you! " he gasped silky smooth voice, but with a throaty edge. It reminded me of a sweet but crunchy honeycomb. "It's just you said you were going west, but then I thought 'why would you tell me' so I went the opposite direction and I smelt you and I came because I needed some help! I don't know anything a-"My laughing cut him off. He talked unbelievably fast, even for a guy that doesn't need air.

"Look…Xavier. Whatever you want to say, don't hesitate. I don't bite!" why was I making jokes? I shuddered at the fact that I was flirting. He took a deep breath in and a brighter white swirled around his cheeks. I had never seen a vampire blush, or breath because of necessity not habit. He really was strange; maybe it was just the newest generation of vampires.

We ran together, even though he didn't know where I was going Xavier still came. We made it into a competition, without actually saying the words 'Let's race!' Predator instinct kicking in, I suppose. I had to slow down after a while, he wasn't as reckless. I liked having company;It had been centuries since I had anyone to truly get to know. The only conversations I seemed to have had was with humans, this was terribly tiresome. After a while I got bored of their enchanting smell and left or ate them.

During the run we spoke, we'll we didn't make any sound but we shot messages back and forth. This vampire gift was particularly handy; when Xavier told me his story he used images, memories to show the more painful parts of his past. It turned out that he had been changed by a nomad; he didn't even know his name. All Xavier could remember was a handsome, mysterious man approach him in the alley on his way home. Each piece of information he told me, his smile widened a bit and he ran with more speed and power. It was as if the tragic reminiscences were weights on his shoulders.

Eventually something distracted us from the run, and overwhelming thirst built up in my throat. I could tell that he was thirsty too, although Xavier was still to human too admitting that he needed blood. Two hikers in the dense woodland weren't lucky that night. Xavier was messy leaving blood on the forest floor, I didn't leave a trace or at least I thought I didn't.

Xavier reached up, his hand glistening slightly in the dense moonlight. He hesitated at first but pressed his thumb against my lips. His fingers lingered there until he finally wiped away the trace of blood. The irresistible sensation of happiness was gone a second after he did this it was replaced with gut wrenching guilt. I shot backwards and alarm spread across his face. "Lelia- are you alright! I'm sorry…I"

"Don't call me that!" I roared from ten paces away from him. I struggled to keep the anger out of my voice. "Call me Gwen . I'm Genevieve Roux, Leila is my fake name. I'm on the run." I saw the betrayal run across his face, and his angelic mouth open in shock. I carried on because I feared I wouldn't be able to get the whole truth out if I stopped.

"I was made a vampire 287 years ago. By Abbadon, he was born a vampire. His parents threw him in a river because they thought he was a demon. He survived of course and turned people into vampires like him. When I was born, it was important to be powerful, the most powerful thing at the time was a vampire. I was created, and my creator ruled me. I had to everything he said. Centuries went by and I felt like there was something missing, then Lawrence came along. We were like to pieces of a puzzle perfectly moulded together. His creator was Abbadon too, as Abbadon had to give permission for all vampires. Life was perfect, brilliant. But we wanted to be a family, a proper family. We knew Abbadon would never allow it, we did it anyway and Lawrence was the creator of a little girl, vampire Grace. Lawrence bit me and I bit Lawrence and we created each other. Our creator would never find out. Life was perfect again, until…"

I broke of, knowing Xavier was fully submerged in my story. But I couldn't continue, tears leaked out of my blood red eyes down my pale skin. Xavier went to wipe them away, hesitated again and decided not too. I continued again, my voice a little bit shaky. "Until… Abbadon came back. He saw Grace, and realised that he didn't create her. He found out who created her, got his protectors to restrain me and. Burned little Grace and Lawrence."

The tears rushed down fast and thick Xavier even cried a little too. He wrapped his sturdy arms around me in a bone crushing hug, it felt oddly comforting. He held me there for what felt like hours as I soaked his crimson shirt. Once I had cried it all out I continued. "I got even and centuries later, I burnt Abbadon and his protectors. Now I'm on the top ten lists for vampires who he wants to burn. I can't let that happen."

Xavier hugged me even tighter, silently messaging "_I can't let that happen either." _ I couldn't run any further like this. I had to piece myself together. I had just told my whole life story to a complete stranger. He could be a spy or a tracker or anything, and yet I told him .This vampire that I had met just mere hours ago, yet had full confidence in him. I had to way up my options, kill him or have him stick around. But that meant one thing…

We had sat to rest underneath a willow tree; the long dangling branches trailed on the ground and sheltered me from humanity for a while. I needed to stay and wait. It was odd for a vampire to need to rest, but the thoughts where spinning around my capable brain faster than the speed of light. There were so many possibilities to consider. "Xavier" I whispered in an inaudible voice, I didn't think he heard. He did her though, and stood in front of me. "I have told you everything, Absolutely Everything. I need to know that I can trust you. I'm sorry."

My snake like fangs shot down from my front teeth, slamming into my lips. Before Xavier had time to move, to defend himself in any way, I sensed the bite marks in his neck. The pale skin had a slight red scaring to it; the dazzling light went dull there. I thumped my fangs into the scars, making a perfect match with the previous bites. He whimpered and went limp when I let go. "I'm sorry Xavier, It's the only way." Xavier shot messages at me, urgent messages screaming "Why?" louder than he could yell it. I smoothed his hair, and pushed his head into my lap. Trying to smother the flaming pains he kept complaining about. "Shush… It'll go soon. Let me explain." Xavier looked up with longing eyes.

"Your creator has full control over you, if you disobey them you burst into flames. It has happened around 200 times, when a vampire has disobeyed Abbadon or Abbadon's sons. Where do you think humans get spontaneous combusting from?That's why Lawrence and I bit each other, so that we could violate Abbadon and create little Grace. If we hadn't we would have died." For the first time Xavier's thoughts shifted from blinding agony to understanding. I continued, patting him and the shoulder. "You don't know who your creator is, you could say something or do something without realising you are going against him and burst into flames. So I'm your creator now, I will let you do anything, except tell anyone my secret. Who I am or what I did. Got it! I did this because you can't die."

After a long time, the pain stopped. We stayed there for many days and nights. I nursed Xavier back to health. I only left to bring back humans so that he could feed and gain his strength back. Over this time we bonded, I honestly don't know how I went on without company. Eventually, we ran south, Xavier's pain died down and he was stronger than ever knowing his creator had never left him.

"Let's go back into civilization!" demanded Xavier, after a long time of keeping in deserted wilderness. "They're not going to find youGwen . And it's been a long time since I ate hot blood!" I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "That's only because it takes too long for you to drag your food back out of the town! Weakling!"I replied. Xavier obviously didn't think he was weak. He rugby tackled my legs, sending me flying up into the starry sky. Then he dashed forward and caught me in his arms. As graceful as a gazelle he spun me round. The sound of our laughter was perfectly matched. Me a twinkly peeling bell and, him a deep throating voice with a sweet hint to it. The muffled sirens, traffic and noises ,were in the background as we headed to town.

"Put me down!" I whined as we approached the village borders. I was embarrassing enough with the dirty clothes and the half brown half blonde hair from lack of dying; we didn't need to look like a freaky supermodel couple. "We should probably shop!" he said, practically reading my mind. I nodded in agreement. We strolled hand in hand, suggested by Xavier so we would look like a "normal" couple, into the cool supermarket. It was hard to get the balance right. Talking so that we could appear like human shoppers and not breathing so we could resist the urge to drink human blood.

In a huge crowd of busy urgent shoppers, my eyes caught a poster hanging on a notice board. My eyes followed the writing frantically. Another 'Can you identify this person poster'. A CCTV shot of me leaving the staff shower room, after I first met Xavier. It was obviously me, vivid white skin, sunglasses and blonde hair. I panicked alerting Xavier straight away, _. That's me! I'm wanted for shoplifting. _He responded straight away as freaked as me. _In the New York store? Of course, they could track this. We have to get rid of it. Shop get some dye, look like a different person they might not find out! _We had full baskets, paid and left in 30 seconds flat.

I regained my natural colour; Xavier agreed that brown suited me more. We devised a plan to get rid of the haunting posters altogether. Both covered from head to toe in black, masks , jeans, jackets, we crept silently and swiftly to the local police station. Xavier thought the outfits were stupid, but I couldn't risk CCTV identifying me. The heavy bolted doors on the back entrance snapped under my stone crushing grip. We basically flew through the corridors. Staying mute and avoiding the tempting smell of human, we found what we were looking for. Being born hundreds of years ago I had no patience with technology; Xavier sifted through the many police files to find the two shoplifting reports, deleting them. I was so intrigued by the bright swirling pixels of the computer that I forgot to check for people. I nearly died of shock when I saw a vampire strolling in the halls.

He swiped Xavier up in one motion, launching him full force out of the front door. I remembered something Xavier had said before. '_I need to make sure to delete them from the recycle bin." _I saw the recycle bin icon then mimicked Xavier by clicking delete. In two seconds flat I switched the screen back to a random file. I joined Xavier outside, in one swift movement of the policeman's arm. I deleted it I screeched just before the vampire ran out. " I can't let the humans see you, but don't think that means I ain'tgonna hurt you!" He commanded in a broad American accent. We were fighting a losing battle. Xavier had never fought in his life, he had no chance against an experienced fighter.

They thrashed across the dusty floor, Xavier losing badly. Each time the vampire's fist connected with Xavier's skin, I winched, I couldn't bear to see him in pain. However, when I tried to fight he threw me across the car park, without any strain. Undetectable by human eyes, bruises appeared on Xavier's skin; the dust swirled and clouded the air around them. If I attacked now I didn't know who I would hurt. I took a deep breath and launched myself full force into the guy. I Knocked him square on his back, and reached right for his neck. His blood tasted sour compared to human blood. But it immobilised him. Xavier was soon at my side pining him down. I dug a lighter deep out of my pocket "Step back! We start with fire, we end with fire. " I warned. I lit the lighter and threw it on him. His skin scorched like it was oil, burns bubbling up on his face. Within minutes he was dead, as Xavier watched the bonfire. We waited silently until there was nothing but a pile of ashes, praying that the building of police wouldn't notice a thing. Then we sprinted and ran until the town was a distant shadow, not stopping for breath.

"I'm so sorry!" We both yelled in unison and then laughed with relief that it was all over. "I wasn't watching our back and I'm sorry and I couldn't do anything to help…" I babbled on. He cut me off with a kiss.

I had never been so thankful of this freaky vampire communication gift before. Everything was so beautiful. Usually you could only send words, you just hear the vampires voice echoing through your head, maybe the occasional memory. But that was just usually blurry foggy pictures and damp voices. This had never happened before. As soon as he kissed me, he sent messages. Breath taking scenes of waterfalls and wildlife, more pretty than the real thing. Rainbows and Sunsets so clear and bright and amazing. Complex shapes and patterns with mesmerising colours. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the flashing images, I was 100% sure this was the right thing to do. And, after 15 minutes of kissing me Xavier must've expected it. I kissed him back.

Everything happened so fast. It went black. Xavier pulled back. I was suddenly covered in flames. I was dying. The pretty swirling images were replaced by white hot flames. Bewildered I screamed at Xavier to run. He looked around with wild eyes bellowing "What's going on?" I couldn't see anything now, all my energy was fading. It had gone past pain, it was just a state of mind. I was going to die; my whole body was on fire. How could I not? I saw the veil over reality slip. Whirling light flied above my head I was being pulled up to afterlife. A huge magnet dragged me up.

I wondered what would happen to Xavier, would he be in trouble for helping me? Would he be able to carry on? The hurt was back again! How could this happen? I was dead. I felt Xavier's hot breath on my neck. He was going to get killed, set on fire, what was he playing at? I tried to scream at him to get away. The magnet had changer polar now, dragging me back down, I was so peaceful and content floating up. I felt his lips on my neck. Then his his everything.

Reality came flooding back. We were in the country side, lounging on lush green plants, in the cold night air. Xavier lay clinging to me, eyes closed. His lips were still pressed to mine. "Xavier!" I whispered weakly. He jumped up cradling me in his arms. "Gwen , I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just wanted it to stop." I laughed out loud jumping out of his arms. "You kissed me!" I practically sung. "You kissed me! You did!" I danced around him pointing and giggling.

He then asked if I hit my head. "No you idiot. Lawrence created me, I betrayed him by kissing you back." I whimpered. Xavier hung his head in shame, "Genevieve, love. I'm sorry, I had no right, and you could have died. I didn't think and its ok, I would never replace him." Suddenly I knew my head and my heart had combined, I needed and wanted to be near him, be with him. "Lawrence is dead. I miss him, but I can't bring him back. I revenged his death, but I have to move on. I moved on to you." After that he couldn't resist showing me the pretty images.

**Xavier's Point of View**

As soon as I kissed her I knew that was it. I love her. Last night was the best night of my life, not just my vampire life, but my whole entire existence on planet earth. I felt stronger like a complete vampire, all the power. Now that I loved her with all of my heart I couldn't bear to break hers. What could I do, she saved my life and I saved hers. Now I couldn't betray my creators wish, but she was my creator and I couldn't betray her, I didn't want too. It had gone too far not to tell her. "Gwen?" I whispered, finding her sweet honey suckle and lavender scent floating by the river. I slipped on a pair of jeans and joined her by the waterside.

"Morning, its morning already? Can you believe it?" she buzzed and kissed my cheek. I grabbed her hand, still slightly damp from the water and tingling from my touch. "I'm so sorry love." Her expression shifted from complete compassion to confusion. Gwen's lips parted into a sad look. I pulled my fingers through her hair, pulling it gently behind her ear. I was trying to distract myself, delay the ugly truth. I was a coward. I just kept looking at her, her body, wondering if I could really throw away all of this. I broke out of her grip, sloshing through the water and onto the other river bank. Snapping reeds with a twitch of my thumb, I felt so angry with myself, with my life. My fangs shot out and red light tinted my vision. I smashed through boulders and rocks leaving dust in my path.

I didn't even feel it when Gwen'shands were draped around my stomach, lightly pulling me back, restraining me. "Xavier! Calm down. We broke half of the scenery last night, don't break any more." The red tainted my vision further; everything was a burning angry red colour. I thrashed out, using my complete brutal strength, slapping her arms away and lunging for her neck. She didn't even try to defend herself, like she was fully confident in my self-restraint. In mid-air my teeth were totally focused on her jugular, a little piece of my mind subconsciously changed my direction. I landed flat on her chest pressing her down, my fangs snapped back and instead of biting her I kissed her neck.

"GOD! Xavier!" she laughed, "If you wanted to just say so, you didn't have to do a big dramatic thing." I hung my head in shame and leaped up. "No, Gwen. Just listen." I held out a hand and pulled her up into a standing position. "My creator, I don't know who he is. I was created to k… kill… to kill you." _'IS THIS A JOKE?" _Gwen messaged me, louder than she could have yelled it. I couldn't even bear to look at her face; it must have been covered in betrayal. "He told me, whoever he was. That these were his exact words: '_you are a vampire now, you need to find and kill another vampire. Genevieve La Roux."_

Gwen let go of my hand, turned around as fast as she could. Faster than light she darted to the trees, she bounced back fully dressed with her bag. "I trusted you!" she screamed straight at my face. Her fist flew towards my face and my vision went blurry, by the time I could see she was gone. No trace left.

I didn't even bother to ask her, there was no use. I put my shirt on and walked out, heading back to where it all began. I thought I could make her understand that killing her was never my intention. I spent years only knowing that name. Her name only ever wanted her, and now that I found her she was the only human thing that I had left. The only thing I had left. I let her bite me, willing to be free of my creator's horrendous wishes. But I was scared that I was betraying her by not being completely honest. So I told her and she left. Does this mean that I'll burst into flames?

I was back in that supermarket, randomly strolling around town. Using sights, smells and sounds to distract me. I smelt, smoky air tinted with pollution and chemicals. Sweat mixed with 100 artificial scents of flowers that humans thought smelt nice. The overtone was blood, sweet human blood. It calmed me, knowing I couldn't do anything made me control myself. I still couldn't help but try and find the honeysuckle, lavender smell. I was wandering aimlessly lately. Indoors in the sun and feeding at night, I stayed in the same place, the place I meet her.

I was sat in a dingy café pretending to drink stale coffee. I had run out of things to do, so I was people watching. People smelling would be more correct; I was sniffing out who had the best blood. There was so much energy and life in the bustling café, heart beats running at different speeds and frequencies, bitter dust, distinctive, overpowering coffee, sour oven fumes and the sweet satisfying blood scent. One scent missing. I looked around, eyes burning underneath my sunglasses. I saw young couples, old married pairs, and tired women with children screaming on their hips. All these people had a busy life, they had a life. I was trapped in this immortal nightmare with no way to get out. A new figure appeared in the coffee shop, his face was hard and rugged with stubborn stubble and a grim outlook. His police uniform was crumbled and he seemed overjoyed to see me, and then scared of me. I laughed at his sudden change in appearance.

"Are you laughing at me!" He called approaching my little table in the corner. I laughed to myself again, "No officer." I spoke in my most charming voice. He shook his head, half at what I was saying and half at what I looked like. "You are being arrested for suspected murder of a police officer. You do not have to say or do anything but what you say might go against you in court." He bellowed taking handcuffs and putting them around my wrists.

The momentary panic evaporated, I can talk myself out of this. I told myself calmly, I can even break out of prison. I stood up, put a 5 dollar bill on the table and was walked out. All of the people in the room were looking at me, horrified. "I think there's been a mistake officer." I muttered calmly on the way to the police car. He opened my door and pushed my head in, like they always do in the movies. He refused to talk to me, and called for backup. I had a feeling this wouldn't go well, so I snapped the iron cuffs quietly. They were hanging loosely so I could remove them at a moment's notice.

The police car had a putrid smell of drugs, alcohol and dust. I held my breath to stop it from burning my nose; this also suited the no talking option of the police officer. I arrived at that same police station, the one I came to with her. I calmly marched out of the car police on both my sides. I was sat in a damp room, officers and guards inside. "Cuffs of!" ordered a burly officer, obviously the one in charge. "No need, Sir." I answered simply as I placed the two half's of the handcuffs onto the table. They all reached for their guns.

It all went smoothly, I answered there questions simply, Denying all knowledge. That was until they played CCTV footage. There in black and white on the little screen was us, she was all in black and I was sat at the computer. The look in her eyes was so incredible, tears welled up in mine. Then the vampire came out, I winced along with the video of me, remembering every punch and bruise. Then we were out on the tarmac. I laughed at how stupid I looked on the floor. Next , she finished him of and we ran, it was all there.

Every eye in the room looked at me, "She killed a man!" I gasped fake horror and guilt on my face. "PC Williams." ,Stated another officer. I pretended to look horrified. "She said she was a cop and she needed me to fix her computer system, I'm quite good at ICT so I offered. I would have done anything for her to be honest, like a supermodel isn't she. Anyway, I followed her in and she told me to check for viruses on certain files. So I did and then that poor man came. One punch to the head and I was knocked out. When I woke up she said that the police officer thought I was breaking into the system so he punched me, then she said it was all sorted out, thanks. And I went" I said, and by the look of the officers faces I had fooled them some even looked sympathetic.

They plaid the tape back and saw that it all added up. "Do you know where this woman is?" asked one man, I hesitated then said. "Honestly no sir."

"Why did you do what she said?" asked another officer. I shrugged and looked around the room, sensing that it was the right thing to say. "I thought she was gorgeous. I was so happy when she noticed me, to be honest I just wanted to look at her. I would have done anything for her." I admitted, this time I was being a hundred per cent truthful. I was left alone with one of the officers, he said he wanted to have a private conversation with me.

He was an old man, the years had not been kind to him, his face was a mess of wrinkles and scars. I noticed that he had kept his hand firmly on the gun in his pocket throughout my questioning. "Officer?" I asked politely gesturing to a chair. He grabbed a remote from the table and turned the CCTV camera off. " Please officer," I pleaded, panicking, " I gave my statement."

He cut across me, laughing in my face. "Son, it might work on the others but not me. You killed this man, the other vampire." He flinched slighting on the last word. "PC Williams was picked especially for the vampire cases, To cover them up mostly. You and your vampire friend killed him. I don't want any trouble just stay away from me, it's your friend we want." I visibly freaked when he announced this going still and ridged. He got a gun out and dug something out of his back pocket a glove of garlic.

"Garlic!" I yelled bursting into hysterical laughter. He held it tighter a single bead of sweat dripping down his face. "Sorry buddy. I like the smell of garlic, it won't do anything." He dug around in his pocket again, holding up a single silver cross. I laughed some more, "I'm Jewish. So to me that is just jewellery." The man trod a few steps back, "Rivers." He questioned. "I bathe in rivers." I laughed. He took a pencil out his pocket and jabbed me with it. The pencil snapped. He then got a lighter, the second I saw the light particles act I blew the flame out. "Stop discussing how I die. Your Turn."

Once I was done with him I left him on the floor, whipped my face clean of evidence and ran out. I had to warn her, they were going to find her.

**Gwen's Point of View**

I had been walking for days now, trying to get as far away as I could from him. So I couldn't believe it when I saw him running blindly towards me. "GWEN!", he called through the crowd. French people looked around angrily. I couldn't believe it, I dragged him by his shirt into an alley way, he seemed to like it. "Get away you idiot." I spat.


End file.
